Rika's Sleep Over
by CoopDaWhoop
Summary: Rika decides to hold a sleep over and invites all the Tamers, a few pranks, some games and a little truth or dare. a little violence occurs and slight ooc. summaries not my specialty please enjoy.
1. Let the games begin

Coop: Hey everyone welcome this is my first story and I'd like to share it with you now

Terriormon:hey why aren't we in the story?

Guilmon: because we're in the digital world

Coop: correct Guilmon, you guys are in the digital world during the time i wrote this story

Terriormon: that's not cool!

Coop: okay whatever can we just get going with the story? Terriormon if you would be so kind

Terriormon: CoopDaWhoop does not own Digimon and if he did things would go terribly wrong. the respective owners and creators get the credit. only thing he does own is the computer he made the story on

Coop: Thank you Terriormon, GUILMON STAY AWAY FROM THE FRIDGE! oh and by the way credit for some of these dares came from Ruki44. Thanks for the inspiration and the dares!

* * *

Rika was not one to normally hold a sleepover, but it was to spend some quality time with the friends she had come to make over the year of adventures from taming. She was quite nervous seeing as this would be the first time she would have so many people in her home since the D-reaper incident. Henry, Suzie, Takato, Jeri, Kazu and Kenta, even Ryo was invited to this event. Mrs. Nonaka was quite happy to see that her daughter had managed to grow out of her defensive shell, and had grown so much that she had even invited them all to her home. Rika was preparing the guest room for them to sleep in when she heard her mother call from the front. "Rika honey, your friends are here!" "I'm coming mom" replied the red head, as she walked to the front to greet her guests. "Hey Rika Thanks for inviting us over to sleep over" greeted Takato with a wide grin on his face. Rika gave him a small smile nodded and turned. "Follow me guys we'll be spending tonight in the guest room" she said. "Aw, why can't we be in your room, afraid we're gonna see something that you don't want us to see?" teased the Digimon king, earning himself a slap to the face by the icy Digimon queen. "No one and I mean no one is going near my room tonight, got it?" she growled. "Probably don't have enough room what with all the trophies she won from all those tournaments and that ego of hers" joked Kazu. "Kazu…" warned Rika, everyone did not understand why Kazu would go and start trying to cause Rika to get angry even though he had already seen what would happen. Deciding to try and break the ice (and Rika's concentration on killing the visor wearing tamer) "uhm, who wants to play a game of hide and seek?" suggested Jeri. "I do!" exclaimed Takato. "Count me in" replied Henry. "Okay" said Kenta. "Sounds like fun" answered Ryo. "Not it!" cried Kazu. Rika shrugged and replied "whatever".

The kids all ran outside after setting their sleeping gear in the guest room and began playing. Henry started off being the one to seek. "Okay 1…2…3…" Henry began counting while everyone had run off to go and hide. "9…10! Ready or not here I come!" announced Henry as he began to seek out his comrades. "Dude, c'mon Henry's coming! We gotta hide somewhere!" whispered a frantic Kazu and Kenta. Ryo quickly scanned for a place to hide and spotted a door left slightly ajar. "There! Let's hide in that room" Ryo hissed as the trio made a dive for the room. Rika had decided to hide behind the door to her room; yes it was somewhat unfair considering she had said no one was allowed to go in her room but hey, her house. Her rules. As she quickly advanced to her room she heard whispers coming from the other side of the door.

"Hey whose room is this?" asked Kazu as he looked around his surroundings. "I don't know it's pretty nice though" answered Ryo as he too took in his surroundings. Kazu's eyes suddenly landed on a familiar looking object "Hey look at this! Looks like a D-arc" he pointed out grabbing the device. "Hey yeah, it is! What's it doing in here?" wondered Kenta as he took the device into his hands. Kenta's brain put the pieces together and a sudden feeling of dread overcame him. "Uhm, guys?" whimpered Kenta. "Yeah?" replied Ryo. "I think we may be in~" Kenta never did finish his sentence. The door slammed open and, in the dim light of the setting sun stood a very, very angry Rika. "I thought, I warned you earlier. Stay. Out. Of. My. Room." Rika said with as much venom as she could possibly throw into each word.

Henry heard a door slammed open and ran to the source of the noise. There down the hallway stood Rika cracking her knuckles and glaring menacingly at something that Henry could not see from his point of view. "Found you Rika!" announced Henry. The girl just ignored the Chinese/Japanese boy and walked inside the room. _Okay then, _thought the blue haired tamer. The next thing he heard were smacks and grunts of pain, followed by Kazu, Kenta and Ryo flying out of the room. Henry sweat dropped as he had a feeling why those three were attacked like that, which was only confirmed as Rika came out dusting her hands off with an angry scowl. "Next time I say 'Stay out of my room', STAY OUT OF MY ROOM!" she yelled. A rustling in the bushes could be heard when she yelled out that last part. Henry decided to go and investigate.

"She sure is scary when she's mad huh Takato?" asked Jeri as she turned to her hiding companion. Takato shrugged, "I've seen her on worse days" he joked. Jeri giggled at that a little too loudly. Fearing being caught by Henry, Takato tried to push his way through to see through the bushes. "Oh no Henry is coming this way Jeri!" hissed Takato. Jeri tried to get as far as she could in the shadows almost bumping Takato out of the hiding spot. But she found a comfortable spot and stayed hidden. Henry could have sworn he saw something move behind the bushes. As he inched closer he saw a figure in the shadows hiding. As he took slow steps towards the figure hiding behind the bushes he hadn't noticed the wet stones lying nearby. He slipped and tried to grab onto anything nearby only to latch on to the leg of Jeri Katou when he hit the ground. Jeri shrieked and jumped by surprise bumping into Takato and accidentally shoving him from the bushes into the pond.

SPLASH! There was Takato splashing around in the pond. "Somebody *glub* Help! *glub glub*!" sputtered Takato as he struggled to keep his head above water. "Hey goggle head! Try standing up?" suggested Rika as she walked over to the struggling boy. He stopped splashing around and stood up._ Well, this is embarrassing,_ thought Takato. "oh. Uhm. Tha-th-thanks Rika" stuttered Takato. He blushed at how foolish he must have looked. Rika smiled and started to laugh. In Takato's opinion it was the cutest thing he had ever heard. (Record scratch) _did I just think Rika's laugh was cute? Come to think of it. Did I just put Rika's name and the word cute in the same sentence?_ thought Takato. "Oh man, sorry about that Takato" apologized Henry. Takato turned to see Henry and a very red Jeri pop up from the bushes that he himself was hiding in moments ago. "Why are you apologizing Henry? I'm the one who knocked him in. "Sorry Takato" apologized Jeri. Takato forgave both of them anyway.

"C'mon goggle head get out of the water already" said Rika as she offered her hand to Takato. Takato grabbed onto her hand as he began to step out of the pond but he slipped on one of the rocks, falling once again into the water. This time he brought the red headed tamer into the water with him. Splash! Everyone was in shock. Takato and Rika were sitting in the water both drenched. "Takato?" began Rika. _Uh-oh. _"Y-ye-yes Rika?"Answered Takato nervously. "I'm going to give you to the count of three" she warned. _Till the count of three? For wha- Uh-oh….._ Takato jumped up, and tried to help up the seething red head. "Rika I-I-I'm really, really, sorry about-"

"One"

"Rika Please don't be mad I'm really sorry!"

"Two"

_Screw it Matsuki you'd better get out of here while you still can! _Takato jumped out of the pond and ran for his life, and for good reason. "GET BACK HERE TAKATO!" screamed Rika chasing the poor boy around the entire house. As Henry and Jeri made their way back to the house Jeri wondered aloud "should we help Takato?" The blue haired tamer shook his head and replied "nah he can handle it himself, besides would you want to try and stop an angry Rika?" Jeri sweat dropped at the idea of her trying to stop Rika from beating the poor boy senseless. "You're right, Takato should be fine without our help for now" she agreed. "Let's take a breather while everyone tends to those bruises Rika gave them" suggested Henry as he offered a seat next to him for Jeri. After a while of hearing Rika scream at Takato and Takato screaming in fear things got quiet. "I think Rika finally got him guys" said Kenta as they heard a door slam in the front followed by Rika grumbling to herself. Everyone went in search of the missing Takato though they were not really surprised to find a barely conscious Takato lying on the floor breathing heavily by the front door. "Hey Chumly, You still alive?" asked Kazu as he poked Takato's head. "That. Girl can. Run." gasped Takato.  
"Where's that wildcat now?" asked Ryo. "Shower" replied Takato. Everyone decided maybe it would be best if the games were held to a minimum for now. "Uh, Takato I think it would be a good idea if you changed out of those wet clothes now before you catch a cold or something" suggested Henry kneeling down next to his exhausted friend. Takato merely grunted in agreement and attempted to crawl his way back to the guest room. "Hold on there Chumly we got you" said Kazu as he and Kenta grabbed his arms and helped their friend to his feet. They practically had to drag him there themselves. "Thanks guys" said Takato as he rummaged through his back pack for his Pj's. Finding them Takato had called out to Rika asking where the shower would be. "It's over here Goggle head" answered Rika as she fixed her hair before getting out of the room. Takato went in and cleaned up then got into his Pajamas. It was a simple pajama pants with a version of his normal hoodie shirt with no sleeves.

As he walked back into the room he saw that everyone was huddled into a circle telling stories of their adventures they had gone through together. Takato smiled at the friends he had made over the time since Guilmon had come into his life. "So I was wondering about something Takato" said Jeri as Takato had joined the group.

"Yeah? About what Jeri?" asked Takato.

"How did you three meet each other?" asked Jeri.

Everyone's eyes turned and focused on Henry, Rika, and Takato. "Mind if I start off Takato?" Henry offered. Takato nodded and Henry began to tell his part of the story. "well after getting Terriermon a while back I was trying my best to make sure the he didn't get caught whenever I brought him to school, When I heard that there was some sort of monster walking around school I instantly thought it was him when actually it was Guilmon who had followed Takato to school in a cardboard box"

"yeah he saved us from that meatloaf surprise they were going to give us that day" said Takato everyone chuckled at the fact that the red saurian would be able to stomach that stuff the cafeteria ladies called food.

"well after meeting Takato later that day, we were walking in the park only to find Rika and Renamon fighting with Takato and Guilmon who at the time was trying to load Guilmon's data" continued Henry.

Rika turned her eyes away from everyone as she heard that. She hadn't known better back then about digimon. She thought they were data just sent there to fight each other and get stronger. Rika felt a hand squeeze gently on her hands and turned to see that it was Takato. "It's okay Rika" he assured her. "You didn't know any better, we forgave you already" he said. Looking into Takato's red eyes Rika returned the gesture and nodded and smiled lightly. "Takato?" asked Rika.

"Yeah Rika?"

"You can let go of my hand now"

Takato looked down and was startled that he was still holding her hand and quickly let go. "Oh, uhm, s-s-sorry I was just-uhm what I was trying to uh" he babbled pointlessly.

Rika shook her head and started "well after Brainiac here stopped us from fighting each other a couple days later I find Goggle head over here snooping around in the neighborhood like he was following me everywhere."

"Hey! I was not following you around, I wanted to ask some questions about digimon" interrupted Takato.

"Like I said, lover boy over here followed me around and tried to ask me some questions about digimon." "Wow" said Jeri.

"Well that's not all there is to the story" said Takato. "Really there's more?" asked Kazu as he and Kenta started to move forward. "Yes there's more now calm down and back up will you guys? Kinda hard to breath with you guys crowding me like that" complained Takato. "Well since before I even met Henry I met Rika first, except that when Henry and terriermon showed up it was actually the first time I met Rika officially" he said. Rika tensed up. _He wasn't about to share THAT with them was he?_ She wondered.

"Okay now hold up chumley you lost me there" interrupted Kazu. "What do you mean that was the first time you met officially?" asked Kenta.

Before Takato said another word, Rika pulled the elastic on Takato's goggles and let the band snap against his head. SNAP! "Ow! What was that for?" Takato cried rubbing the back of his head. Rika leaned in close to his ear so that he alone would hear her threat. "I warned you that if you speak of that again I'd send you to dream world for good didn't I? Now drop it or else" she let the threat hang there to let Takato's overactive imagination could paint a picture of what she would do. "Uh, you know I mean I saw her at the park one time and I hadn't recognized her until we met when she and Renamon wanted to fight us" Takato said with a nervous laugh. Letting out a mental sigh Rika Muttered "same old goggle head". "Hey!" Everyone laughed and continued to share stories as Rika decided to go out and sit on the stairs.

"Rika?" Rika turned to see none other than the goggle wearing Takato. "What do you want goggles?" she asked turning back to face the night sky. "Well I was wondering if I could join you" he replied. "Why not?" answered Rika as she scooted over to allow Takato some room to sit. "nice night huh?" asked Takato as he looked up at the sky. "Yeah" agreed Rika. "I wonder how they're doing" said Takato. Rika felt a wave of sadness hit her as she thought of her partner that was no longer with her. She rested her head on Takato's shoulder and a few stray tear came from her eyes. "I miss her so much Takato" she whispered. "We all miss them Rika, but who knows? Maybe one day we'll be able to see them again, after all I have a promise to keep" He said as he put a comforting arm around her. Rika blushed at the feel of Takato's arm around her. Takato hadn't really noticed until he looked and saw Rika's face turn red. He was about to take his arm off until Rika leaned into him, letting him know that she was fine with him being that close. "I hope you do keep that promise, maybe then we might be able to see the digimon again" Rika said. The two sat next to each other enjoying each others' company until Takato decided to break the silence. "Not every time do you get to spend some time like this with your dream girl huh?" joked Takato. Rika playfully shoved Takato off of her. "I seem to recall making a threat about you calling me that again" she said. "I-I-I don't remember any threat" said Takato. "Let's refresh your memory shall we?" asked Rika as she started towards the boy. Before Takato started to make a sentence that made any sense he was saved by Kazu.

"Hey Takato, you gonna play a game of truth or dare?" called Kazu. "Yeah!" replied Takato. Takato ran over as fast as possible and took a seat next to Jeri. Jeri turned and looked at Rika who gestured if she wanted to play in the game as well. Rika smirked and nodded. _I could get Kazu and Mr. Perfect over there to pay for sneaking into my room earlier _thought Rika as she went over and took a spot on the other side of Takato "wait! Let's get a camera for the dares we take" said Jeri as she pulled out a camera from her backpack. "Now let the game begin" said Kazu as he spun the bottle to pick whose turn to go first would be. The bottle slowly landed on Rika and an evil grin appeared on her face. As she looked at Kazu it clearly showed that she was going for blood. She spun the bottle and waited. Everyone was holding their breath wondering who the bottle would land on. Whoever it landed on, spelt bad news for the poor soul who had to deal with Rika's idea of a dare. The bottle came to a halt on Kazu.

"Alright Kazu, Truth or Dare?" asked Rika.

"Dare! I can take anything you can throw at me Rika so give me your worst!" challenged Kazu.

"Good, beacause I dare you to kiss Kenta on the lips" said Rika. Everyone laughed as the two turned redder than a fire truck.

"That is so uncalled for Rika!" whined Kazu.

"Why? If I remember correctly you two-"

"alright alright you win!" Kazu cried out as he turned to his best friend "Forgive me man!" he cried and gave a quick peck. Everyone was rolling in laughter at the sight of the two running to the bathroom to scrub their mouths clean with soap, Jeri had been laughing so hard she forgot to take a picture of the dare but soon took a picture of the disgusted looks on their faces. Takato and Rika were leaning on each other to keep from falling over as the two had come back still gagging on the memory of what had happened only moments earlier.

"Alright now, you've had your fun now it's my turn" Kazu spun the bottle and it landed on Suzie. "Truth or dare squirt" said Kazu. "Hmmm…Twuth!" said Suzie. "Okay, hmm…uhm…what do you like to play?" asked Kazu seeing as he could get nothing on the innocent little girl to embarrass herself especially in front of her older brother. "I like to pway Pwincess Pwetty Pants" answered the little girl. Jeri simply thought that was the cutest thing to hear while Henry and Takato simply shuddered having seen firsthand what that had done to a certain rabbit eared friend of theirs. Suzie took the bottle and spun it and it landed on Ryo. "Twuth or dare?" asked Suzie. "Let's choose dare" answered Ryo completely sure that whatever dare this little girl had in mind wouldn't be so bad. "Will you play pwincess pwetty pants with me?" asked the little girl with a hopeful glint in her eyes. Ryo couldn't see any harm done by doing so and answered "sure". The little girl jumped for joy and ran over to her bag and brought over a box filled with dress-up clothes and makeup "Now wemeber you gotta stay wike dis for the west of the game" she said to Ryo who was beginning to wonder what he just did. "Ryo just signed his life away to the princess pwetty pants torture" snickered Henry. Takato nodded trying to keep his laughter under control as Suzie proceeded to "fix" Ryo's Hair. "Suzie could I perhaps help out with you?" asked Jeri. Suzie beamed at the idea of having more people to play princess pretty pants with her and nodded excitedly. Laughter filled the room as Ryo was put in a dress that Jeri had provided for him, along with his hair fixed into two short spiky pigtails. Kazu and Kenta were rolling on the ground While Henry and Takato were back to back laughing like there was no tomorrow. Rika had fallen into Takato's lap clutching her sides from the sight of Ryo in a dress. "Looks good on you" laughed Rika. Ryo simply shook his head and replied "don't be jealous" "Jeri I'm gonna need copies of this one" laughed Rika. He took a spin on the bottle.

It landed on Kenta. "alrighty Kenta, Truth or Dare?" He asked.

"Truth!" cried Kenta. He was not ready to try a dare that would have him do anything as bad as Kazu had to do. "Okay, how was it that you managed to get as much girls attracted to you as me?" asked Ryo.

"Actually, it was because of…MarineAngemon" answered Kenta.

"Figures, someone as cute as that guy for a partner? You must've been quite the ladies man" said Ryo.

"You hear that Kazu? He said I'm a Ladies man!" Kenta bragged as he spun the bottle. It was Henry's turn.

"Dare" said Henry before Kenta even had the chance to ask the question.

"Then I dare you to~ uh. Uhm. Kiss Jeri!" said Kenta.

"What!" screamed half of the circle. Mainly Henry, Jeri, Takato, and Kazu.

"I don't know I couldn't come up with a good one, I panicked" said Kenta as he looked down at the ground in defeat. Henry being the smooth guy that he was picked up Jeri's hand and gave her a kiss on the hand.

"Woah what do you call that dude? That wasn't a kiss!" shouted Kazu.

"Kenta said to 'kiss Jeri', he didn't specify that I couldn't kiss her hand" pointed out Henry.

"Smooth move Henry" said Takato. Takato had to admit he didn't exactly approve of Henry kissing Jeri seeing as he still some feelings for Jeri, even though the two agreed to just stay as friends. The bottle landed on Ryo again. "Truth or dare" stated Henry "Dare!" replied Ryo. Henry and Ryo ended up having an arm wrestling match. Henry lost. But then who could keep a straight face when Ryo had his face covered by make-up done by a five year old? That picture was definitely a keeper

The bottle was spun once more and this time landed on Rika. "Alright Pumpkin, Truth or dare?" challenged Ryo.

"Dare, and make it a good one" demanded Rika.

Ryo smirked at the red head's order. "alright then Rika, I dare you to kiss the cutest guy here on the lips" said Ryo. Rika's blush was a shade that could have put Guilmon to shame. "We're waiting" mocked Kazu in a singsong voice. Rika was ready to kill the boy in the dress for putting her in this predicament. She simply scowled and looked down.

"ooh, I got you good didn't I?" asked Ryo with a sly grin. Rika merely growled at him she knew that Ryo was trying to get her to kiss him, but she was not going to give him that luxury. She looked quickly around at the other boys, Henry was her best friend she wouldn't do that, and she would kiss Kazu or Kenta when hell froze over, that only left one last option.

"Rika?" Takato's voice caused her to direct her attention to him. Without thinking Rika grabbed Takato by the front of his shirt and pulled him in. Their lips met and Takato's eyes widened in shock. Everyone else was in the same state as Takato right now as they saw the scene right before their eyes. There was Rika Nonaka the digimon queen, kissing Takato Matsuki. When she heard the click of a camera going off Rika immediately pushed off and turned her face away from the group to hide her blush. Takato was blushing as much as Rika was. "Henwy the angwy kid is turning wed. Is he going to go boom?" Suzie asked innocently. "I think he's alweady gone boom in his head" answered Henry who unsuccessfully attempted to get Takato's attention.

"Alright kids enough games for tonight it's time to go to bed" said Mrs. Nonaka as she entered the room. Everyone climbed into their blankets and said their good nights to each other. "Good night children" she said. "Good night Mrs. Nonaka" everyone responded. Rika took a spot on the floor next to Takato before the lights went out. "Good night huh Rika?" asked Takato. "Good night? How was this a good night? I embarrassed myself in front of everyone" responded Rika. "Yeah but I thought it was kind of good. I got to kiss my dream girl tonight" said Takato. "Yeah well, don't count on getting a good night kiss" said Rika. "Who said anything about getting one?" he asked. "wha-?" Rika was cut off as a pair of lips covered hers for a few seconds. Takato pulled away and started to apologize before Rika cut him off. "Good night Takato" she said. "I'll say" replied Takato as he settled in his blanket and drifted off into dream world. "It sure was" she mumbled to herself as she fell into the realm of dreams.

* * *

Coop: Alrighty it's done! now some if not most of these dares that are in this story were from stories i've read before. if you are the author who came up with it please let me know so I may give credit where credit is due.

Terriormon: Wow I didnt' know Takato had it in him

Guilmon: He's a good tamer so I know he's got it in him

Terriormon: do you even know what I'm talking about?

Guilmon: sort of

Coop: okay you know what how about lunch?

Terriormon & Guilmon: YAY!

Coop: this seems like the beginning of a VERY huge food bill, alright guys let's go


	2. Late Night Mischief

Coop: here's a little extra for the story. i hope you enjoy. i don't own the show or the characters.

* * *

Rika opened her eyes to the dark room and shook her head. _That was a weird dream. I dreamt that I was making out with…_ her eyes drifted over to a sleeping form near her. In the dim lit room she could recognize a pair of Goggles that could only belong to Takato Matsuki. "please let this be a dream" she muttered to herself. She heard shuffling somewhere in the room.

"Hey Keep it down Kenta do you want everyone to wake up?"

"I can't help it, I'm nervous"

Ryo Kazu and Kenta had woken up to cause some mischief to the others while they were in their sleep. They had just finished drawing on Henry's face and said person was snoring the night away. Suzie's princess pretty pants kit was open and a few of the contents were out and about while the little girl snoozed away snuggled near her older brother.

"c'mon let's get takato next" whispered Kazu turning towards takato, only to freeze as he barely made out the form of a person sitting up straight near the target. "Rika!" hissed Kazu.

"hey there wildcat, good to see you're awake now" whispered Ryo as he moved over towards Rika. She pushed him back when he ventured close enough to be within her reach.

"It's not what It looks like!" said kenta before being shushed by the others to keep him from waking takato henry jeri and suzie.

"looks to me like you three are up to some mischief and forgot to invite me" whispered Rika as she folded her arms in defense.

"well would you like to join us in this one?" asked Kazu holding out a marker to Rika. She took the offering and nodded. She went and leaned near Takato's face trying to think of something fun to write. She held Takato's face steady with her hand while beginning to find something to write. Then without warning takato started turning to his side while trapping Rika at the same time. The guys snickered at the sight of Rika having both of her arms pressed against her chest. Thank Kami it was dark enough to hide the blush on her face. She shoved off with a bit more difficulty more than she thought. _This kid's a lot more stronger than I thought_ Rika thought to herself as she got loose.

"had fun snuggling with Takato there Rika?" snickered Ryo earning a punch to the face.

"Shut up" snapped Rika before returning to her objective of tagging the young boy's face. Takato was still asleep but his face was somewhat twisted into a grimace. He started to mumble and twist in his sleep. By the sound of it, whatever was going on inside his head right now was not very pleasant.

"sounds like he's having a bad dream" said Kenta

Rika put her hand to Takato's cheek and tried to wake him up from his dream and bring him back to reality. "C'mon goggle head, wake up" she muttered as she gently tapped his face.

Takato was having a dream, more like a nightmare. His dear friend Guilmon was running carrying a bag. Some how he knew that some of the people of Shinjuku would not be too welcoming of the fact that digimon existed and were walking around alongside with children. He and Guilmon were walking in the park playing a simple game of tag with the others, until a group of angry people and the police showed up. One by one each of the tamers and their digimon were taken, leaving only Takato and Guilmon to be the last ones. The two ran for their lives while the angry mob and police were slowly closing the gap between them. The police were going to catch them and Takato was freaking out. He was torn away from his partner and thrown down to the ground. "Takato!" screamed Guilmon as he slowly was swallowed up by the crowd of people. Takato was still falling and it seemed that the ground no longer existed. He was falling into a deep darkness farther and farther away from his partner. "GUILMON!" cried Takato stretching his hand out to reach for anything before the darkness swallowed him up.

"AAH!" Yelped Takato as he snapped awake and swung his head forward. Konk! His head met Rika's and the collision Knocked both of them out. Takato went back into dreamland and so did Rika who fell on top of Takato.

"That was interesting" said an astonished Kazu as he looked at the two figures lying on top of each other. Suddenly and idea came into his mind. "hey guys where's Jeri's camera?" asked Kazu. A devilish grin spread across his face as he got started on his little plot for revenge.

It was morning. Rika was slowly trying to keep the light of the sun from entering and waking her up by burying her face in her pillow. For some reason her pillow was a little more firm than she remembered it and it smelled delicious. Another thing she slowly realized was that her pillow was giving off heat as well and something was holding her in place underneath the blanket. Whatever it was gave her a little squeeze inviting her to nuzzle even more into her pillow. She felt her pillow shift a bit and she slowly opened her eyes.

Takato was slowly waking up. The light that was slowly creeping into the room meant that it was time to get going out of bed. He didn't want to especially since he felt so warm in bed. Whatever it was that was giving him the extra warmth made him want to stay there, plus there was something on his chest, whatever it was it sure was soft. He felt it nuzzle itself into him which sort of shocked him but he thought it was Calumon wanting to play. He simply squeezed onto the figure trapping it from moving around. Suddenly the warning bells went off in his head. Calumon was in the digital world with the rest of the digimon, and even if it were Calumon this was way too big to be Calumon. He looked down and to his complete horror saw Rika getting up and opening her eyes.

The two just lay there, slowly letting their brains get up to speed before reacting. There was Takato lying on the ground with Rika who had apparently used him as a pillow with his arm around her body. "Takato, you had better start explaining yourself right now before I kick the ever loving crap out of you" threatened Rika. "How am I supposed to know? I was asleep, I had this nightmare and next thing you know I wake up to find you here and me with a really bad headache" replied Takato as he rubbed his forehead. Rika's memory slowly came back to her. _Right we were going to tag Takato until he had woken up and headbutted me, but that still doesn't explain how I ended up under the covers like that_ thought rika as she rubbed the spot where she was hit. the sound of the click of a camera made them turn to see Kazu with Jeri's camera along with the rest of the group looking at them. "and that's the last thing to put in for the photo development Jeri" said Kazu as he smirked triumphantly. "You guys looked so cute" said Jeri.

"Kazu that was you wasn't it?" accused Rika as she slowly stood up from her spot.

"well not to say that he didn't have help" said Ryo with a chuckle.

"guys don't you think we should like apologize or something" suggested Kenta.

Rika shook her head. "It's too late for you three" she replied to Kenta as she started towards them.

"C'mon guys let's boogie before she kills us all!" screamed Kazu as he, Kenta and Ryo ran out of the house followed by and angry Rika screaming "I'm gonna kill you!"

Takato was still sitting there completely shocked. "You okay there Takato?" asked Henry seeing the lack of reaction at all from his friend. Takato snapped out of it and Ran out of the house as well. "after I save Kazu's butt I'm gonna kick it" he answered.

* * *

Coop: okay so now this is the definite end of the story. i hope you enjoyed it.

Terriermon: Hey guilmon got to be in the story!

Coop: it was a dream get over it!


End file.
